There are applications where it is desirable to acoustically levitate an object within a chamber, so the object is spaced from all walls of the chamber, and to move the object in a controlled way. A single frequency can be used to levitate an object against movement in any direction. It would be desirable if a single frequency could be used not only to levitate an object, but also to move the object smoothly within the chamber, as between heated and cool regions. It also would be desirable to suppress unwanted chamber modes, which could urge the object away from the desired levitation position.